a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telephony, and more particularly to a method and system for automatically monitoring and retrieving the content of telephone calls.
b. Background Art
There is a general need for systems that automatically monitor the contents of telephone conversations. There is also a general need for methods that analyze the contents of monitored telephone conversations for a plurality of characteristics such as, for example, topics, phrases (e.g., the use of slang suggesting inappropriate behavior or criminal activity), or evidence of the addition of third parties so that the calls may later be retrieved on the basis of these characteristics.
Although most correctional facilities record all telephone calls made by inmates, it is believed that only a very small proportion of the calls is monitored by correctional officers. Many correctional facilities record 2,000 inmate telephone calls a day, such that monitoring all telephone calls, or even a large fraction of all calls, on a regular basis would require too much personnel and would be cost prohibitive. Inmates are aware of this and know that there is little chance that any one particular conversation will be monitored. Thus, it is thought that inmates may use telephone calls to engage in inappropriate conduct or criminal behavior while incarcerated.
Research has shown that inmate telephone recordings often contain evidence of inappropriate or illegal activity, such as terrorist activity, the intelligence value of which is not fully exploited by correctional facilities. This may result in the loss of potentially valuable information that may help solve or prevent additional crimes. For example, it has been shown that inmates may use telephones to inappropriately contact witnesses, make drug deals, discuss gang related issues, and in general continue to exert criminal influence on the very communities in which they were convicted. Inmates may also discuss issues related to non-criminal activities that are of interest to correctional officers, including suicidal thoughts or tendencies, medical or psychological problems, and political or religious radicalization.
Patterns of inappropriate or criminal activity may not always be readily apparent from a single telephone conversation. Rather, patterns may only appear when information from multiple conversations is combined, for example from a single inmate or multiple inmates, from a single correctional facility or multiple correctional facilities, or a combination thereof. Thus, even if all inmate telephone conversations at all correctional facilities were to be monitored, some patterns might still not be recognized unless the same individual monitors all conversations. Doing so would be physically impossible at most correctional facilities.
From an investigative viewpoint, as well as from strategic and tactical intelligence viewpoints, it is also desirable, whenever possible, to combine data from multiple sources, such as inmate telephone systems, inmate management systems, and investigative case management systems. Each source of information may provide additional insight into patterns of inmate activity, and may also assist in establishing evidence of inappropriate or criminal activity.
In certain cases it is imperative that correctional officials are notified as soon as possible when an inmate discusses a specific topic. This is especially true for instances where threats of death, violence, destruction, or suicide are uttered during conversations. The sooner law enforcement or intelligence officials become aware of these threats, the greater the chances that they can prevent individuals from coming to harm.
It is also well established that it is of advantage to view data in multiple formats, or modes. This is especially true in instances where a query results in large amounts of data. For example, in addition to tabular representations of data, data might also be viewed on a map, a link chart, or a timeline chart. Each mode of visualization can provide additional insight into any patterns evident in the data that other modes of visualization may not provide.